The present invention relates to a karaoke online system comprised of a karaoke database and karaoke terminals. More specifically, the invention relates to a technology for transmitting a musical tone data of a requested song from the karaoke database to the karaoke terminal according to a given tempo of the requested song, while the karaoke terminal drives an internal tone generator according to the transmitted musical tone data to perform the requested karaoke song.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional karaoke online system includes a karaoke terminal 2 connected to a communication line 1. The karaoke terminal 2 has an internal bus 3 which connects altogether an RF demodulator 4, a central processing unit (CPU) 5, a buffer memory 6, a performance unit 7 provided with a musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) and so on. The memory 6 is controlled by the CPU 5 to receive a performance data of a requested karaoke song through the RF demodulator 4. The CPU 5 accesses the memory 6 to retrieve therefrom a musical tone data indicative of pitch and volume of musical tones, contained in the received performance data according to a given tempo of a requested song. The retrieved musical tone data is fed to the performance unit 7 to enable the same to drive an internal tone generator to thereby generate a musical tone signal. A sound system 9 receives the musical tone signal concurrently with a singing voice signal from a microphone (M) 8 to thereby perform the requested karaoke song. A player sings a melody part of the karaoke song along an orchestral accompaniment part thereof which is synthesized according to the performance data stored in the memory 6.